Head Over Heels
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: Jyuu/Sena, written for Ladypoptart867: We all say that Sena's the uke but what would happen if he was the ultimate uke?


_Head Over Heels _

**Okay, I think this is the longest oneshot I've ever written. Ever. And it's not Agon/Sena. Odd.**

**This little beastie was written for the lovely Ladypoptart867, who was the first ever to bribe me with **_**reviews **_**in order to get a Jyuu/Sena oneshot. There is no way to explain how amused that makes me. XD So don't thank me for this, thank Ladypoptart867 (urg, her name makes me hungry)**

**Please read and reply! **

**Disclaimers: Lyrics are used from Boys Like Girls (Ain't that ironic?) which I don't own, because I can't sing. Story frame is from Eyeshield 21 which I don't own either, because I'm not Japanese. Or a guy. **

**3/9/10 EDIT: Is it just me - or do the lyrics have nothing to do with the story at all? :/**

"What do you want us to help with?" Jyuumonji asked dryly looking up from tossing a football in the air. Kuroki and Togano groaned at the prospect of moving, both were content with sitting around doing nothing in the shade cast by the club house. Outside of the shade stood a hot dry summer day, one of the killer ones that counted down to the end of summer break.

Why was it that there was never enough time to do nothing important?

Sena, slightly bowed, spoke more to the three's feet, not daring eye contact. It didn't help that he still had that nervous stutter thing going on. "Ah! Oh, er, y-you don't have to if you don't want to, I-I was just, uhhh...well, now that I think about it, it was kind of stupid. Um, j-just forget I said anything...um, yeah, bye" Shaking his head as if a wet dog Sena stumbled back to go inside the club house.

So...that had been stupid, he hadn't really needed any help, all he had to do was carry a box to the back of the clubhouse, Sena scolded himself. Even he could do that. All ready to mentally block out the last ten seconds or so, Sena was flung backwards. Jyuumonji had reached out and grabbed a handful of the back of Sena's shirt. Surprised by how light the younger boy was; Jyuumonji practically whipped Sena over his head.

Well, what actually happened was less dramatic, Sena, unable to continue with leaving, slipped and bonked his head against the dirt, painfully. Really, painful, as in, you could feel the vibrations because his head hit the ground so hard.

So yeah, ouch.

"Whoa, Sena I'm sorry, are you okay?" Jyuumonji babbled crouching down next to the brunet moving in record time. Half of him was worried that he had seriously hurt Sena; the other half was panicking because he obviously hurt Sena. In other words, Jyuumonji's head was not the place to be.

Sena blinked trying to recall why his brain felt like someone hit it with a sledgehammer, noticing that someone was shaking him; Sena looked up blinking away red spots.

"Hey, answer me, are you okay?" Jyuumonji asked again and frowned when Sena looked up at him with a half-baked-warmly-goodness-chocolate-chip-cookies type of smile.

Sena asked - voice slurred and eyelids heavy, "Have we...met before?" For a moment Jyuumonji stared back down at him in shocked silence, then his brain caught up with what Sena said and he displayed a rather normal reaction.

He completely panicked.

"Shit, I think I broke Sena!"

**(break)**

"Hiruma-san, we have a problem." Hiruma grunted, damn he had been hoping that she wouldn't show up today.

Once the fucking manger realized that Hiruma was spending the lunch periods inside of the clubhouse working, she made it her duty to hunt him down and drag him out to enjoy the semi-nourishing crap that everyone else was eating.

When she didn't start off with her usually rants Hiruma glanced up from his laptop. Her hands were balled fist on each of her hips, her forehead was creased together, and her feet were spread apart in a sort of Peter Pan of pose.

"What has the shrimp done now?" Hiruma sighed, recognizing the look. For a kid who was supposedly shy and timid, Sena managed to get himself into the most irritating situations.

Mamori bit down on her lip and knotted her fingers together, suddenly looking more meek and less demanding, as if truly Sena's worrisome mother.

"Well, um, I think you should see for yourself." Hiruma raised an eyebrow; usually this was the part where Mamori would start ranting on how it wasn't Sena's fault but Hiruma's for being _such _a negative influence.

Shutting the laptop he followed her out of the clubhouse and around the side of the school into the section for the first years. Mamori, probably knowing Sena's agenda better than the shrimp himself, (well so did Hiruma but that was beside the point) had no problem leading Hiruma to the right classroom.

However, the crowd of kids around the door was a dead giveaway and Hiruma sighed inwardly - surely there was an easier way to deal with the running back. Like, just keep the kid in a box until he was needed. Yeah that sounded good.

"What the hell?" Hiruma muttered and noticed that Mamori was starting to blush a bloody, splotchy red. What did the shrimp come to school without pants on, again?

Shoving his way past the crowd, mostly of other first year girls from different classes, Hiruma scanned the classroom. At first it looked as if Sena wasn't there - he wasn't sitting in his seat. Mamori pointed him out though; her face the color of tomato sauce and for one of the few moments of his life Hiruma was struck speechless.

Appearance-wise Sena didn't look all that different, he still had brown hair and brown eyes, he was short, and well, short. But, anyone who knew Sena would claim that the boy wasn't Sena, just a freaky-look alike.

Surely Sena would never wear such a tight uniform that showed off how slender he was. Sena never styled his hair; he probably didn't even know what side of the brush to hold. And Sena couldn't for his life even attempt to be sexy. He wouldn't know to bring his shoulders back and his chest forward, to sit at the edge of the seat and keep his eyes half closed as if in a constant state of being dreamy.

Well he was, and the chances of him having a freaky twin out there were rather slim (even slimmer that Hiruma hadn't known about said twin, who could be rather useful). Oh, and one last detail, the purest reason to why even Hiruma was dumbfound at the sight of Sena.

He was completely leeched onto the fucking pirate, Jyuumonji.

He was sitting in a chair next to the blonde; both arms wrapped around one of the lineman's own and resting his head against Jyuumonji's shoulder, whispering something in Jyuumonji's ear. The blond sat ridged and red-faced eyes darting in every direction. He almost looked as if he was shaking.

Shaking himself out of amazement, Hiruma waved a hand towards the duel, "and this is?" he questioned somehow managing not to sound nearly as shocked as he was.

"I'm not sure! He's been like this since yesterday, last night he kept me up texting until 11 just _talking _about Jyuumonji-kun. I thought Suzuna had just stolen his phone again, but now he's like, like, _this_," she motioned to Sena her eyes wide with distress.

Turning to Hiruma she waved her hands in frustration, "so, well, fix it!" She snapped.

"What the hell do you want me to do? If the fucking shrimp decides that he's going to spend his days like that, I couldn't care less. As long as it doesn't interfere with football," he said with a shrug.

Mamori held up a finger of _Oh just wait for this _before strutting over to Sena, Hiruma followed remembering to glare at the girls crowding around the hallway. A couple screamed.

Kuroki and Togano - fucking brothers two and three - gave Mamori a thankful look. Now that she had dragged Hiruma over surely Sena would snap out of whatever he was in and they could _enjoy_ their lunch in semi-_quiet_.

"Sena-kun, I brought Hiruma-san here, he came to talk about the next football practice!" Mamori yelled as one would do to someone they believe to be deaf or draft.

"Hi Mamori-neechan you look pretty today, Hiruma-san, isn't Jyuumonji-chan the best?" Sena gushed snuggling his head farther into Jyuumonji's shirt. The blond stiffened, choked, and lightly tried to push Sena off with no results.

"Um, sure, now about that football practice," Mamori continued giving Hiruma an 'I so told you' look. "And he smells great sort of like Gatorade, rice, and Axe." Sena continued without missing a beat, describing Jyuumonji's deodorant and lunch. Hiruma muttered some swear words under his breath and whipped out a cell phone.

"Fine, fucking manager, shrimp, follow me," Hiruma growled heading out the door purposely.

"Can Jyuumonji-chan come too, I won't go anywhere without him!" Sena cried his eyes wide and tears already leaking out of the corners. Jyuumonji made a noise - somewhere between a cat getting stepped on and a person getting strangled - and tried to pull away again.

"Er, no, it'll be, er, be okay Sena," he muttered but one glance at Sena and he slumped down, defeated. "Whatever just get your ass out here!" Hiruma crackled already halfway down the hall.

"Please, Jyuumonji-chan?" Sena asked his bottom lip stuck out in a puppy pout.

"Aww, the new guy is soooo cute!" Some random girl gushed and despite the fact that his arm was going numb from Sena clutching onto it - Jyuumonji silently agreed. "Okay, okay, let's go, just don't, um, look like that again please." He practically begged and Sena perked up, cheerfully tugged Jyuumonji to his feet.

"Yay! Thank you so much Jyuumonji-chan, you're my favorite person!" Jyuumonji blushed at the comment and gave Sena an awkward pat on the head. Sena on the other hand wrapped both arms around Jyuumonji in a quick hug leading Jyuumonji out of the room. He followed, ignoring as Kuroki and Togano snickered behind their lunches. They would never let either live this down.

**(break)**

Mamori was shell-shocked, utterly and completely shocked, and Hiruma's casual attitude wasn't helping much. Something had to be seriously wrong with Sena, why else would he be acting like, well, a girl - or homosexual boy - in love?

His entire attitude had changed and (at least according to Mamori) Jyuumonji seemed to be soaking up all the attention! Any normal person would have just kindly refused, maybe that way Sena could've realized that he was going crazy, and, well, stop!

But no, Jyuumonji was just letting this New Sena walk circles around him, bowing to the brunet's every desire.

Once they had left the school Hiruma tagged down a taxi, and the driver looked positively frightened at the sight of him. No shocker there, but relaxed once Sena started chatting with him. Yet another enormous change to Sena's persona, he would never talk to a stranger! But even Mamori had to admit that Sena chatting was better than fearful silence.

"Hey, I know this song, Jyuumonji-chan do you know this song?" Sena asked somehow managing to move closer to the boy. Mamori crossed her arms frowning; maybe it had been something Sena had eaten.

_I've got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby, gonna' cash it right in for a new Mercedes. You've been a hundred miles, but you couldn't stay awhile. _

"Um, sure, isn't it some American band?" Jyuumonji asked. He was pressed against the window with Sena practically sitting on his lap. Sitting next to Sena and getting more irritated as the mili-seconds crept along, Mamori sending a death glare at him point-blant.

Sitting up in the passenger seat was Hiruma - usually in taxi cabs a machine took up the space, it kept the time and distance so that the taxi driver could know to the last cent what he could leech out of people. But Hiruma had only needed to give the driver a pointed glare and the machine disappeared into the trunk, despite the fact that it probably had weighted tons. Mamori made a mental note to tip the taxi driver; there wasn't any chance that Hiruma would.

"Hiruma-kun where are we going?" Mamori asked bending over so that her face was pressed up against the bulletproof glass that separated the front and backseat. She didn't want to risk Hiruma pretending he hadn't heard her.

"Well according to fucking brother one, the shrimp whacked his head pretty good yesterday, so might as well start out there." Hiruma explained causally cleaning a gun while the driver sweated nervously next to him clutching onto the wheel as if his life depended on it.

"So you're saying Sena's acting like…this because he hit his head?" Jyuumonji asked swallowing deeply and gave Sena a quick slightly frightened smile. Fear mostly because behind Sena, Mamori was burning with overprotective sister wraith.

"Probably not, he might have multiple personality disorder. Fucking manager has he ever done shit like this before?" Hiruma snapped turning around.

"Never! Sena's always been healthy, and I know all of his family members, so it's not a genetic thing." She frowned tapping a finger to her chin while pondering. She turned her eyes to Jyuumonji narrowing them as to say, _Thus it must be your fault._

Jyuumonji slouched down and readjusted his seatbelt. "So you're saying he might be…sick?"

"Why are you guys acting as if I'm not sitting right here? I'm not sick and I don't have any disorders." Sena announced looking up from resting his head against Jyuumonji's shoulder. "Anyway I don't want to go to a doctor," Sena glazed up at Jyuumonji and fluttered his eyelashes. Jyuumonji blushed again and tried to tug away, with no results. The door just wouldn't budge. "_Buuuut_ since we're out of school and stuff, maybe we could go out to lunch. Or maybe a movie?"

Mamori was close to sobbing and Hiruma groaned, how the hell was he supposed to be team captain to a team when the running back's only conscious thoughts were about the fucking lineman? For a moment Hiruma amused the idea of putting a cut out of Jyuumonji on the rival touchdown post but quickly turned his brain to more pressing issues. However if it came to that, it would be fun to see the priceless looks on the opposing teams' faces.

And while Mamori was brooding about every second Jyuumonji breathed the same air as Sena, Hiruma noted that whenever the lineman thought no one was looking he would position himself so that the fucking shrimp could press closer to him.

It would be rather problematic to get Sena back to normal if the fucking ha-ha brother wasn't willing. Why couldn't Hiruma have a _normal _team where his only problem was occasionally getting the fucking players out of jail?

**(break)**

"Okay Kobayakawa-san, so what's up today?" The doctor looked cheerful enough, despite the fact that Hiruma was probably blackmailing him. "I dunno Hiruma-san brought me here." Sena sighed and waved a dramatic hand. The doctor chuckled putting on a pair of latex gloves.

"I wanted to go have lunch with Jyuumonji-chan," Sena continued causally swinging his legs back and forth. Mamori rolled her eyes and kicked the back of Jyuumonji's leg. Did he seriously think she wouldn't notice him sneaking glances of Sena?

She had expected as much though when the nurse asked Sena to take his shirt off. Mamori had wanted him to wear one of those mint green smocks but this 'new Sena' for some reason was also less willing to do as she wished.

"Now that's too bad, okay now open your eyes real wide for a moment, good, good, your mouth too." The doctor said and clicked off the flashlight. "Okay now Kobayakawa-san, Hiruma-san told me that you fell on your head yesterday? Mind showing me where?" Sena nodded and pointed to the back of his head.

"Ouch, well I think we should get some x-rays for that." The doctor said and Sena nodded in agreement. "See you soon Jyuumonji-chan," he said and jumped off the table Mamori handed him back his shirt. Sena quickly buttoned it up before following the doctor out of the room waving to the blond as he left.

As soon as the door shut Mamori gave Jyuumonji another swift kick in the back of the leg. "Ouch what the hell was that for?" He snapped and she gave a 'hmpt' glaring daggers.

"So what the hell is wrong with him?" Hiruma asked causally and Mamori gave the doctor a nervous look standing next to Hiruma. "I just want this on the record; I really don't feel comfortable with treating Kobayakawa Sena when his parents aren't present." The doctor muttered and Hiruma snorted impatiently.

"Please Doctor-san Sena's a really close friend of mine, and he's _never _acted like this before. Did you find anything?" Mamori asked and the doctor sighed before moving to the x-ray screen.

He chuckled as he took the scans out of a folder, "I didn't say I wouldn't do anything, I just wanted Hiruma-san to know that I wasn't doing this with a clear conscious. Anyway I'm not a doctor I'm a pediatrician, but 'Doctor-san' is good enough I guess."

Hiruma growled and gave him a dark look.

Jyuumonji and Sena were in the waiting room, Mamori hadn't wanted Sena to join the meeting with the doctor because if it did turn out to be nasty she could deliver the punch lighter than the doctor could.

Sena however refused to go anywhere without Jyuumonji so the two were kicked out to the otherwise empty waiting room while Hiruma and Mamori hassled the doctor. (Pediatrician) "Moving on, at first glace Kobayakawa-san's brain looks rather healthy; no tumors, no signs of cancer, there's no internal bleeding, or anything that could be pointed to the use of drugs." The doctor paused and Mamori sighed in relief.

"But," Hiruma continued and the doctor nodded.

"But, the second time I looked I noticed an increase amount of activity on this corner of the brain." The doctor circled the area and the two teens nodded. "This area of the brain is most commonly used for subconscious memory. But due to an increase of hormones, being a teenager and all, Kobayakawa-san has triggered a 'delete' button and if the subconscious was a computer, right now it's trying to recover all of those 'files' so to speak.

"Leaving the conscious part of his brain blank as a white sheet with no clear direction. In Kobayakawa-san's case this caused the 'hatched egg' response, making it so that the first thing he saw the center of his attention. In this case Kazuki Jyuumonji." **(3D: Before you go and tell all your friends about this 'condition' you should be warned that I totally made it up.) **

Mamori flinched at the thought but inwardly relaxed; it was much more comforting when she actually knew what was wrong with Sena. Hiruma on the other hand tapped his foot impatiently; he didn't really care about _why_. As long as there was a way to cure the shrimp from trying to feel up the lineman he was happy.

"How are you going to fix him?" Hiruma asked and the doctor shrugged.

"Since Kobayakawa-san's condition is more mental than physical I'm afraid that there's nothing I can do for him." For a moment there was silence then both team captain and manager attacked.

"What! No there must be a way to treat him!" Mamori cried wishing that she had brought her broom along.

"Like hell, try fucking something, anything." Hiruma, who came prepared for any situation, pointed a semi-automatic at the pediatrician.

"I didn't say he was going to remain in his current state forever! Hiruma-san please put that gun down; this is a _hospital _for Kami-san's sake. Yes, now where was I? Ah, there's nothing I can do, but I have seen incidences quite similar to Kobayakawa-san's, just last month a woman came in with a plastic tree and insisted that the tree was her twin sister. Understandably her husband was quite distressed when she couldn't even remember his name."

Mamori smoothed down her hair and sighed, "how long did it last?" She asked and the doctor shrugged.

"I'm not sure but their marriage seemed rather rocky so-"

"Not the fucking people the _condition._" Hiruma growled and the doctor nodded understanding, but not quite affected by Hiruma's wrath.

"Oh yes that, around 24 hours if I remember right, which I do. All of the similar cases lasted around the same time, so it's safe to say that Kobayakawa-san is going to be fine."

"That's good I was so worried." Mamori sighed cupping her face with her hands. Images of Sena and Jyuumonji at prom, getting married, adopting some teenage wreak, and growing old together had be haunting her for the whole morning.

"What about relapses? What happens if he hits his head again?" Hiruma pressed not one who easily took to good news. The doctor shook his head understandably.

"There's no worries, this is a once and a lifetime incident, Kobayakawa-san probably wouldn't even remember the experience at all," Hiruma grunted finally satisfied. "I believe we're done here, I want you to bring Kobayakawa in for a check next week. Now I have to leave, there's a woman in labor on the second floor and I should have been there half an hour ago."

Jyuumonji looked around the empty waiting room, how long was it going to take for the stupid doctor to finish talking with Hiruma?

"Are you okay Jyuumonji-chan? You look worried about something." Sena said glazing at him with big brown eyes. Jyuumonji instantly wrapped an arm around the brunet in a one arm hug.

"Of course not," he muttered. Sure Sena wasn't really acting like Sena, but he still looked like Sena and well, Jyuumonji couldn't easily upset Sena on purpose.

Sena snuggled next to him and closed his eyes for a moment as if asleep. Jyuumonji blinked, if someone had told him when he woke up that morning that Sena would be gushing after him Jyuumonji would have first yelled at them to get the fuck out of his bedroom then would have proceeded to enjoy the best day of his life thus far.

One part of Jyuumonji's brain was repeatedly telling him that he was sleeping and would wake up in a couple moments with his alarm shrieking. That his dad would be downstairs ready to yell up the stairs to Jyuumonji on how he was going to fail in all aspects of life.

But the other part of his brain was reminding him that his leg was still hurting from where the manager brutally kicked him, twice. Not to count that normally when dreaming he couldn't hear the sound of Sena breathing, and usually he wouldn't choice a hospital waiting room for scenery.

But the thing that kept nagging at him was that Sena's changed personality made it almost feel like he was cheating on Sena…while with Sena.

But it wasn't like he was even going out with Sena to start out with, hell why would Sena even want to? After all Jyuumonji practically tormented him throughout their whole Middle School experience. Why the hell had he done that anyway? "Okay, now I know that something's wrong. You're frowning!" Sena announced giving Jyuumonji an almost panicked look. Jyuumonji's face heated up again, more proof that he wasn't sleeping.

"Er, it's just that you're so…er, different, personality wise." Jyuumonji said and Sena frowned tilting his head to the side curiously. "You don't like me?" He asked softly his eyes falling to the floor.

"No! I mean, yes, er, no, I mean, um, it's just, er…" He slumped down, just another daily fail. Sena giggled and Jyuumonji's heart skipped a beat, at least Sena's laugh didn't change. "That's what I like best about Jyuumonji-chan he's always trying to keep me from feeling bad. And he even likes Sena-chan for his _personality _it's so sweet." Jyuumonji nodded wearily glad that Kuroki or Togano weren't there; they would kill him for being so lame. What kind of guy blushed just because Sena made a simple statement?

"At least you're entertained, wait, did you just call yourself _Sena-chan_?" Jyuumonji asked, how hard had Sena hit his head anyway?

Sena nodded and leaned closer to Jyuumonji a small smile on his face. "Can I call you Kazuki-chan?" He asked in a whisper and Jyuumonji found his eyes drawn only to Sena's lips. He nodded, his mind too frozen to realize just what Sena had said. Slowly he as if moving through some heavy liquid Jyuumonji drew closer until there was only a thin hair space between them.

But a sudden blow of white pain and the moment was broken. "What the hell?" He snapped turning around to see Mamori radiating with anger clutching a janitor's broom.

Ah, figures.

"I want to see him! Let me see, let me see!" Suzuna shirked the second Hiruma, Mamori, Jyuumonji and Sena arrived at the school. Sena looked at her curiously from his position of clutching onto Jyuumonji's arm.

Suzuna made a noise that could have scared bats and instantly whipped out a camera. "No pictures." Hiruma growled taking the camera out of her hands. For a moment Suzuna gave him a dead look before stretching out her hand, indicating he _really_ should give it back.

"Unless you want everyone to know what happened the Friday to last week surrender the camera." She said in monotone and Hiruma crackled tossing it back to her.

He always prided those that knew how to use blackmail.

"Wait, what happened?" Mamori asked and Suzuna snorted but otherwise ignored her going back to flashing her camera at Jyuumonji and Sena. "Hiruma what the hell did you do?" Mamori demanded arming herself with the janitors' broom she had found at the hospital.

"Hahaha I know the answer!" Taki announced twirling around in a circle with Cerberus biting at his earthbound ankle. Sena smiled wistfully at Jyuumonji and while Mamori wasn't looking pressed his lips against Jyuumonji's fist.

The fact that everyone else noticed wasn't much of an issue.

**(break)**

Sena blinked and sat up curiously, why wasn't his alarm screaming at him? Sena frowned not remembering sleeping in his clothes, speaking of that, why was he wearing the uniform that shrunk in the wash?

Sena's heart started to race, he couldn't even remember going to bed the night before! The last thing he remembered was hitting his head on something and Jyuumonji yelling something…Ah, he must have passed out.

'Guh, I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing.' Sena mused and stumbled across his room tripping on a plastic bottle. What was all of his mom's hair produces doing in his room? Glancing at his desk Sena frowned; five sheets of paper were crumbled around his desk, all with 'Jyuumonji' scribbled repeatedly. If they weren't in his hand writing Sena would have thought that it was just another elaborate prank thrown together by Suzuna.

Switching out of his too-tight uniform and into a more comfortable and clean one he headed out of the front door. If he wasn't late already he would have taken a quick shower, because his hair felt rather greasy.

"Hello there Sena-chan," Suzuna greeted at the front of the clubhouse and Sena gave her an odd look. "Sena-chan? Um, okay I guess. What are you doing here Suzuna shouldn't you be at _your _school?" He asked putting as much pressure on "your" as he could without seeming rude and Suzuna only shrugged looking far too pleased about something.

'Today is really getting weird.' Sena thought with a shiver and gave Suzuna a careful look. "You weren't in my room last night by any chance were you?" He asked and she shook her head."Nope, I had yoga with my mom last night. Why would you ask?" She smiled again and Sena dropped his backpack crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay, just tell me what did you do now? Shin-san better not be in the clubhouse again, I already told you we're _rivals_." Sena said and Suzuna shook her head.

"Shin-kun isn't here I swear. Anyway _I _didn't do anything, you on the other hand cutie…" She giggled before skating in the opposite direction at top speed. For a moment Sena debated chasing after her and demanding an answer.

But first he had to beg Hiruma-san for some forgiveness by missing the first six minutes of practice. First forgiveness, then answers.

Sena felt his face warm up the second he entered the clubhouse, everyone had paused in whatever they were doing to glance up at him. "Um, hi," Sena said shyly scratching behind his head scanning for Mamori.

"Thank goodness you're back to normal! I was worried that you'd never stop!" Mamori cried wrapping both arms around Sena in a heartfelt hug.

"Eh? Mamori-neechan what the hell is going on?" Sena asked, he didn't usually swear but the situation almost seemed to call for it.

"You might want to sit down for this." Mamori said just as Jyuumonji walked in from the locker room. Sena blushed lightly; it was strange to get attention from Jyuumonji who didn't usually notice when Sena was in a room unless Sena was tripping over something of value.

Turning back to face Mamori he swallowed noticing the dark look she gave Jyuumonji. This explanation better be good…

(One detailed explanation later)

"Sena are you okay?" Mamori asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think he's frozen with shock." Yuki said and Mamori bit down on her lip giving Sena a sympathetic look.

Across the room Jyuumonji turned a bright red, was it really that bad? "Um, Sena," he said and Sena sat up startled.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me if I said anything embarrassing! I swear I wouldn't talk to you ever again, if you want! Well, not including now but, um as soon as I finish talking I wouldn't, um, talk again!" Sena cried and jumped up to bow.

"Y-you don't have to do that, um, it wasn't that bad, I mean it wasn't like I was enjoying myself or anything, I wasn't I swear. But if you want, to you know, not talk then, I wouldn-

"Gah! No, no, that's not what I meant! It's just that, um, um, Suzuna what are you doing with that video camera?" Sena asked his expression switching from blushed to dry in a matter of seconds.

Suzuna shushed him and motioned for Sena to continue. "Just pretend that I'm not here." She stage-whispered and Sena blinked pausing for a moment before attempting to take the video camera away.

Long story short, he met defeat.

"As fucking interesting as this all is, don't you think we should all go out for a team practice before Hiruma uses us for target practice?" Hiruma asking mockingly while loading an AK-47.

The team took the hint and bolted for the door. Sena paused though and smiled curiously, in the locker room a radio could be heard faintly.

_Yeah, I'm the first to fall and the last to know, where'd you go? _

"I know this song," he muttered feeling as if some distance memory was trying to press at him. Jyuumonji paused outside the clubhouse and chuckled to himself. "Hey Sena," he said swallowing with some difficulty.

Sena blushed instantly and nodded. "Y-yeah?" He asked.

"If, you know, you want to, you can call me Kazuki." Jyuumonji turned red and instantly headed to the field. Sena smiled, he was still confused as hell, but it was only to be expected.

"Fucking shrimp you got your ass out of practice yesterday now get over here or you'll pay in blood!"

"C-coming!"


End file.
